A BBxRae love fic Sequel
by dreamofbeing
Summary: An Empath and a Changeling face the obstacles of what love has to offer them.
1. Chapter 1

(Sequel to TT Fanfic): A Few Days After the Titans trip to Africa

Ch 1

_There was heavy rain, darkness, and a green changeling lying on his back, starring up into the angry, gray clouds as water fell all over his broken body. Pain, that's all there ever, was or ever would be, but he never cried out. He fell into darkness. _

"_Beast boy, Beast boy! Wake up GARFIELD!" screamed a female voice of devastation._

Beast boy woke up soaked to the bone in his own sweat as he breathed heavily. He could hear his heart pounding through his ears as he sat up on his bunk and jumped down to the floor. He was so shaken by his dream as tears ran down his face. Once he dried his eyes, he made his way out of his room, down the hall, and into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

After eating his tofu and drinking a glass of water, he made his way to the couch and as he sat down, he stared out the window to see the storm raging outside the tower. He rubbed his arms to comfort himself, but he was still scared of his nightmare. 'What does it mean?' he though as he knew deep down somewhere what it meant. 'Is my life coming to an end?' He shook his head as tears came to his eyes once again. 'No, I'm not ready to di—

All of a sudden he felt a presence pass through him. It was familiar and comforting. 'Garfield.'

'Who's there? How did you get in my mind?'

'Garfield, it's me, King Twaba.'

'I can't believe it. How are you?'

'I'm well Garfield, but I can feel that you are not.'

'I just came back from Africa, where I revealed my past to my friends and faced Galtry for the last time before he was taken to jail.'

'That is not what I'm talking about. It's time to come back to the tribe where you can rest in peace when your time comes. You made a promise to come to the place your parents died when it was your time to leave this world.'

'I-I know, but I can't. I have a life here with the Titans. They're my family. I can't just leave them, and I have someone who loves me.'

'So, you haven't told the full extent of your condition to your friends or girlfriend?'

'No, I didn't see the need to. Besides I didn't think I'd live very long anyway. I didn't think I'd meet the Doom Patrol or the Titans. I just don't know if I could bear to tell them. I mean I know how to disappear. I could just disappear to Africa, and they would never know what happened to me,' he sighed, 'but I can't do that. It wouldn't feel right.'

'It's your choice alone Garfield. I cannot make it for you, but it would be good to see you after all these years. It would also be nice to see your girlfriend.'

Beast boy smiled. 'I know you'd like her. She has experience with magic.'

'I'm sure I would. Now take your time and let me know what you decide to do. Just call out my name when you need me. Goodbye for now Garfield.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Raven came out of her morning mediation in front of the living room window. When her feet touched upon the ground, she turned from the window to see her aunt Metrion, looking through a newspaper.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Raven asked as she sat beside her.

"I'm looking for a place to live in Jump City," she said as she smiled at her niece. "I know I'm always welcome here, but I think it's time to settle down in a home with my husband."

"What about grandma and grandpa?" asked Raven.

"They'll be going back to New Azarath. It's their home after all, but I feel my place is here with you Raven. Azarath was my home for so many years but a lot of bad memories consume me. It's time to move on now, and I know my parents will never get over the loss of my sister. That's why they must stay. They're not ready to let go."

"I can understand what they're going through, but I wasn't as close to my mother as you, Azar, and Craven. She never showed me love. I learned about love on earth."

Metrion smiled. "And look at where you are now Raven. You've been through so much in your life and you finally have what you never thought possible." Raven smiled for a moment but then remembered why she had been mediating for hours in the living room. A frown formed her face as she thought about the nightmare that had plagued her mind. "Raven, sweetie what is it?"

"I—I don't feel right," Raven said as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in and then out. "Something's wrong."

"Perhaps it was not your nightmare that you were experiencing," said Azar as she walked into the room. "A bond is forming between you and the changeling."

"It was his nightmare I was seeing," Raven said as she leapt from the couch and raced down the hall towards Beast boy's room. She stopped at his door and knocked frantically. "Garfield!" she yelled as the door opened to reveal a disheveled changeling.

"Raven, what's wr—He was interrupted as Raven hugged him. His arms went instinctively around his girlfriend. "What's going on Rae? You're kind of scarring me."

"I—I know all about your nightmare last night," said Raven as she felt BB move out of the hug to face her.

"How?"

"I had the same exact nightmare, but I think it means something. I don't know what, but I have this bad feeling and—He leaned in and kissed her the gem on her forehead.

"It's just a dream Raven. Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"Uh, you do know we're in the superhero business, don't you?"

"Oh," he laughed, "almost forgot for a second." He watched as his girlfriend rolled her eyes and managed to smile at the same time. "God I love you Rae," he smiled as he leaned in once again and kissed her lips. He brought his hands around her waist, bringing her to his body as she returned his kiss with her arms resting around her neck.

They broke apart for air as Raven looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "I love you to Garfield," she said as they held each other close in the hallway.

Beast boy felt his heart sink. He couldn't break Raven's heart, but he was scared to admit what was inevitable. For now he just held her tight, getting lost in her warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"So, I thought it would be cool if Titans East came over. It's been along time since—

"You've seen your girlfriend. We know you miss her," said BB as he took his tofu out of the microwave and setting it on the table before he dug in.

"Oh yes it would be most glorious to see our friends again after we defeated the Brother of Evil," said Starfire.

"You're making all the arrangements, right Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Don't worry bird boy I got it covered," he said as Robin glared at him.

"So, it's a party?" asked Raven.

"You bet it is Raven. We're going to party until we drop!" said Cyborg.

"Great, do I have to come?" she asked as BB laughed.

"Unless you want to spend all day in your room making out with BB," he teased.

Raven smirked. "Sounds like a great idea," she said as she saw the confused look on his face and the blush on her boyfriend's face. "What do you say Garfield?" she asked as she smiled at the changeling.

"I uh well are you just teasing me or—

"Relax Beast boy, I was just trying to confuse Cyborg," she said as she rinsed her teacup in the sink and put it away on the table.

"Oh right of course I knew that," said BB as he blushed while rinsing off his plate and putting it away. He heard her laugh, and he thought he was going to die from how amazing it sounded to his ears. "I can definitely get use to your laugh Rae."

"Ok, well I'd better get started on the party for tomorrow," said Cyborg as he left the kitchen along with Robin, who wanted to make sure he stuck to a budget and Starfire, who had some ideas for the party.

Beast boy followed Raven to the living room where he saw a book lying on the couch, and he knew what her plans were. He wanted to spend time with her, but he knew how important books were to her.

Deciding he wanted to take a nap, he changed into a kitten and settled down on the cushion beside Raven's. He had felt the pain from the transformation, but he ignored it. As he felt himself drifting off, he felt the gentle hands of his girlfriend carry him from the cushion to her lap. The warmth of her legs and her fingers stroking his fur was enough to lull him to sleep and make him. 'I'm the luckiest guy in the world,' he thought.

Raven smiled down at the adorable kitten sleeping in her lap before she opened her book and started to read. She found herself distracted by Beast boy. She was still worried about him deep down. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't all right, and she needed to find out what was going on.

'You could just ask him,' Knowledge suggested.

'A part of me is afraid of what his answer will be,' said Raven.

'You love him Raven. Whatever it is, you will love him no matter what,' said Love.

'I know but what if it's something I can't fix?'

'All you can do is be there for him Raven,' said Knowledge. 'That's what he needs from you.' Raven picked up the kitten on her lap, lightly kissed him on the head, and placed him back down on her lap. She got back to her book.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The day of the party had arrived and all Beast boy wanted to do is sleep in as he hid under the covers of his bed. He couldn't help but think about the battle he and the other Titans had with Dr. Light last night. After they defeated him, BB could feel pain course throughout his body like he never felt before. He could feel his body giving up on him. He was angry just thinking about it as he rolled over onto his back.

'After everything I've been through in my life, I'm going to be brought down by the powers that made me who I am today,' he though as he gripped his blanket tightly as tears ran down his face. 'Th—this isn't fair. Please, mom, dad, I don't want to die.'

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. "Yo, B I know you're in there. The party's starting and everyone's here but you."

"Uh, just a second Cy," said BB as he rushed to the bathroom, splashed his face, combed his hair, changed into a fresh uniform, and came out smiling at his best friend.

"BB, what did you do, sleep in?"

"Yeah, that battle with Dr. light yesterday kicked my butt but dude if you don't get in there, then Bumblebee is going to kick your butt."

BB watched as Cyborg rushed over to Bumblebee, putting his arms a around her as she kissed him. BB couldn't help but smile. 'At least he'll have someone to care about him. Robin and Star have each other, and Raven will have her family. Everything will be ok when I'm gone.' He took a breath in and then out as he searched for his girlfriend to find her in the kitchen, reading a book.

"Hey," he said softly to her, "enjoying the party?" he asked as he smiled at her.

She closed her book and put it down on the table. "Oh yes, there's nothing I enjoy more than meaningless conversation, and loud, pounding music."

"So dancing is out of the question?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"I don't dance Beast boy. You should know that by now, but—

"But," he said with excitement.

"I'll dance one dance with you," she smiled.

Her smile made his heart melt. "You're the best Rae," he said as he felt her hand squeeze his when they made their way to the dance floor. His arms went around her waist as hers rested around his neck.

"I guess this isn't so bad," said Raven as they slow danced.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Raven," he smiled, "because I am to."

Raven smiled again. "You know I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you Gar."

He looked into her eyes to see deep affection shining through. "Raven, you're—

"Showing more emotion, I know. Ever since I defeated Trigon, I've been able to express them a little bit more freely."

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," she smiled as he laughed. "I made you laugh."

"Who would of thought you could do such a thing?"

"I think I've come a long way from when we first met."

"Definitely, you've made the most transformation out of all the Titans."

"Speaking of transformation—Raven was interrupted by the titan alarm.

Robin brought the Titans screen up to reveal Slade. "Why hello Titans and Titans East. I hope I didn't interrupt. Hello Garfield Logan, we have a lot to discuss."

"What do you want Slade?" yelled Beast boy.

"So glad you asked but it is not a matter of what I want. It is a matter of what my master wants," said Slade.

"Who are you working for?" demanded Robin.

A familiar, evil laugh filled the room as a red demon came into focus. "No! You're dead. I destroyed you!" Raven yelled.

"So you thought my daughter but I don't need you anymore to get through dimensions. Someone was looking out for me," said Trigon as another familiar figure came into focus.

The man smirked. "Hello again Garfield."

"Galtry, there is no way—

"There are many things you don't know about me Garfield. I am not just a talented scientist, but I know all about the world of magic. It has truly transformed me," said Galtry as he smiled, "and I've had help from Trigon."

"What do you want from me?" asked BB.

"The beast inside you has so much potential and with your power, I will take over the universe," said Trigon, "and with the new abilities that Galtry has created within you, we will be unstoppable."

"What did you do to me? Whatever it is I don't care. You're all going down!"

"My, my don't you just love his spirit," said Slade.

"Don't worry, I'll break him in no time," said Galtry. "Oh and before I forget Garfield, you might want to tell your friends about your life span. Bye for now." The screen went blank.

"Beast boy, what was Galtry talking about?" asked Robin.

Beast boy put some distance between him and the other Titans and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "My condition has always been unstable. Every time I turn into an animal, it's painful. It's not only that, but bones break and muscles build. At some point I'm going to die but it might be sooner than I realized."

"How long?" Robin asked.

He couldn't bear to look at his leader or any of the other Titans. "A year, maybe less. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was scared. My initial plan was to go back to Africa and rest in piece where my parents died but then I realized all I have here, and I couldn't bear dying alone."

The room was quiet and all Beast boy wanted to do was run away to him room and cry in darkness. He risked a glance to his girlfriend to see a blank look in her eyes. 'I—I can't tell what she's feeling. Please, I need to know Raven. I need to know, so I can make everything all right somehow.'

'You can't. Nothing is all right. I don't know how you can make this ok.'

'Raven, is that you?' BB asked.

'We'll defeat Trigon, Slade, and Galtry together and then we will deal with this together. Maybe there's something I can do. I'm going to find a way!'

BB was touched by her determination but deep down he wondered if it was all for nothing. He knew turning into the beast might speed the process of his life span, so he hoped all the Titans together could defeat Trigon, Galtry, and Slade. If not, he didn't want to think that far. All he could do now is try to reassure his girlfriend that everything will be ok. 'I love you Rae.'


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Robin had instantly gotten on the computer to try and find out where these villains were as Starfire elected to help him with his search. Cyborg just sat down on the couch as Bumblebee tried to console him. Mas and Menos helped clean up the mess the party had left while Aqualad and Speedy joined Raven and Beast boy in the kitchen.

"Whatever you need Beast boy, we'll be there. You're not alone in this fight," said Speedy.

"Thanks Speedy," said BB as he managed to smile.

"Who would have thought that three super villains would be after you?" said Aqualad.

"You're not helping," said Raven.

"Oh come on Beast boy, you cant tell me you're not the least bit flattered," said Aqualad.

"Oh yes I'm thrilled that three villains want me dead. It's all I ever dreamed about," said BB sarcastically. "Are you serious right now? We're all in danger!" he yelled, "and it's because of me."

"We knew what we were getting into when we all chose to live this life Beast boy. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about," said Raven.

"I didn't tell any of you about my life span. I feel guilty about that," said BB.

"No one in this room hates you for that," said Raven.

"Yeah, we just don't want you to die," said Speedy as he looked over to Cyborg and his leader. "I think Cyborg is taking it pretty hard. You should talk to him."

Beast boy left his girlfriend in the kitchen and came over to his best friend, who was being held by Bumblebee. She let go of him once BB came over and gave them the space they needed to talk as she made her way to the kitchen. "Cyborg, I—

"There's go to be a way to change it," said Cyborg.

"I can only slow the process down by not shape shifting, but—

"It settled then, no more shape shifting. I'm sure Robin can teach you how to fight without your powers, and—

"That won't be necessary. I know how to fight without my powers. I learned from Mento and from the guardian who raised me after my parents died. I've been keeping up with my training alone while I've been in the tower."

"But why did you hide this from us? Dude can you really kick Robin's butt?" Cyborg asked as BB smiled.

"Maybe, but it's not about that. Sure, I could have used these skills to help the team better but I just wanted to erase everything my past. I was so deep in the façade that I had created, that I couldn't even bring myself to use those skills."

"Wow, I'm sorry you felt that way but now's your chance to be who you are," said Cyborg sighed, "with the time you have left."

"Raven's not giving up," said BB.

"And why should she? She loves you and if she's not giving up, then neither am I."

"And neither are we," said Robin and Starfire at the same time. The couple blushed and all the Titans could do was laugh. It was all they could do in a situation so dark and uncertain.

The Titans East had been given rooms for the night. Sleep did not come easy for most but some managed to shut their eyes. It was especially hard for the young, green changeling, who was tossing and turning on the top bunk of his bed.

Fed up with this nightly routine, BB rose from bed, left his room, and stood in the long, dark hall. His feet carried him, but his brain was not aware of where they were going until they stopped in front of Raven's door. It was then that he remembered Robin's rule about sleeping in the same room as the opposite sex, but he didn't care. He needed to be with her right now.

As BB was about to knock on the door, Raven's door slid open to reveal a surprised Raven staring back at him. He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Hey Rae I couldn't sleep and I thought I could stay with you for a while."

She took his hand tenderly in hers and led him to the kitchen, where she let go of his hand and made some tea as he sat down and watched her tea routine. It surprisingly calmed him. It was a normal occurrence in Titan Tower, and he started to wonder how long he would be around to see it. Placing a cup before Beast boy's eyes. "Drink," she said as she sat across from him, blew her tea, and sipped it carefully.

Beast boy copied her mannerisms and drink the tea. When he put it down on the table, he suddenly felt calm for the first time. His thoughts had been so chaotic earlier and now he felt a strange sense of peace. "Woah," he said. "What is in this tea?"

"Mandarin and a few other ingredients to create a sense of calm," said Raven.

"Thanks Raven," he smiled, "this is just what I needed. My mind's been all over the place lately."

"I've noticed. I can sense emotions remember."

"So, this wasn't just for me but for you to Raven," he sighed, "I'm sorry for creating such chaos in your mind."

"Oh Garfield," she laughed, "you've been doing that from the very beginning."

"Um you're laughing. How can that be good for you?" he asked as she took her hand in his once again.

"It's what I need sometimes. You made me realize I wasn't just an emotionless half-demon who needed to be left alone. You brought me into the light."

"And that's where I want to keep you," said BB as he leaned into her and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back.

After tea, Raven invited him into her room for the night. BB could feel his heart pound as Raven made her way over to her bed and lied down. Raven smiled at his nervousness. She was to, but they weren't going to do anything 'innappriopate,' as Robin called sex. "Come on Garfield, I don't bite," she said as she watched him approach the bed.

"I think I should sleep on the floor Raven. If Robin finds out, I—He was interrupted by Raven's powers carrying him onto the bed, laying him down.

"I don't care. I need you right here," said Raven as she held him tightly.

He could tell she was scared. He knew she wouldn't admit it. All he could do was hold her tight in her bed and hope he wouldn't disappear. With her arms around him, he could feel her love and care for him. He kissed her temple. "I love you Rae," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you to Gar. You're never alone. I will protect you until the end of the world."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Robin had gotten up especially early to meet his guests on the roof. As the ship landed, he wondered how the team would take the news about Beast boy. They cared about the changeling, and they had raised him.

"Robin," said Mento as he stepped out of the ship along with Rita, Negative Man, and Robot man, "what's going on?"

"There's something you all need to know about Beast boy," said Robin as he looked over their faces.

"We all ready now Robin," said Rita as sadness swept along her face. "We just didn't know when. Before he left the Doom Patrol, we talked about what would happen when he began to feel the effects of his shape shifting crashing down on him. We were going to bring Beat boy back to Africa and to the tribe leader who first raised after his parents' death."

"He's changed his mind since then, since then," said Mento, "but I think he should go back to Africa to die."

"He's not going to die. We're going to find a way," said Robin.

"If we couldn't find a way, what makes you think you can?" asked Negative Man.

"Raven is determined to find a way and every Titans is behind her," said Robin.

"I doubt anything will come of her search," said Robot man. "You can't stop death if it's meant to happen."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, but that's not the point. We have three villains on our hands who are threatening to put what little life Beast boy has left in danger," said Robin.

"Who are we up against?" asked Mento.

"Lets go inside and I'll debrief you about them," said Robin.

After Robin went into depth about the villains' history, he could see the determination in each and every one of their eyes to protect their family from these villains.

"Wow, these are some bad guys," said Robot man.

"And you said the big, red demon is Raven's father," said Mento.

"Yes, and he wants to use the Beast to take over the universe," said Robin.

"Well we won't let him get the green runt," said Robot man. "Over my dead body."

"So, what kind of connection does Raven have with her father?" asked Mento.

"Pure hatred," said Robin. "Did Beast boy happen to talk to you about our battle with Trigon?"

"Yes," Rita smiled. "That girl is brave to stand up to her father like that. Beast boy's so proud of her. I mean I probably should have figured it out sooner that he loved her. He always talked to me about your battles, he mentioned her every time."

"We have a lot of work to do Robin," said Mento. "Get all the Titans up, it's time to prepare for battle."

"Sounds good," Robin smiled as he disappeared down the hall.

Rita looked to Mento. "How worried are you Steve?"

"I have a bad feeling it's going to take all Beast boy has to defeat these evils. He won't make it through this battle alive," he said, not realizing Raven had heard him.

Training was brutal, leaving all the Titans tired but in good spirits. Beast boy was just glad Robin had called the Doom Patrol into this fight. At the same time he couldn't help when his mind went to a dark place. 'Their not just heroes, their my friends and my family. If anyone dies—He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think so pessimistic Beast boy," said Mento as he looked around the room to see all of its heroes. "You know I've never seen so many heroes in one room before."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"We all know the risks Beast boy."

"Do you think we can win without casualties?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't want anyone to die for me. I'm just—

"If you want to see tomorrow, don't even think about finishing that sentence," said Raven. "You're just as important than anyone else in this room."

Beast boy could practically feel the anger radiating off of his girlfriend. "I appreciate you saying that Rae but are you ok?" he asked as he touched her shoulder.

She looked to Mento. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Mento about the conversation he had with the rest of the Doom Patrol members?"

"This is not the time to deal with this right now," said Mento. "We have more important things to think about."

"He's right. I don't know what I was thinking," said Raven as she chanted her magical words to calm down.

"I know what it's about Raven," said BB. "Mento and the rest of the team didn't even think I would live to see my tenth birthday. Before you came and saved my life as a child, I had accepted death as a part of my life that day and many other days to come."

"Well I can't accept that. I will not let you die. I will find a way so help me Azar, and you can't stop me!" she said as she walked out of the training room.

"That girl really loves you Beast boy," said Mento. "I have a feeling she'd do just about anything to save your life."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said BB as he left to find Raven.

Walking straight into her room, he saw her gather up books with her powers, settle down on the floor, and began reading. BB couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to her. "If you're just going to sit there and stare at me, then leave but if you want to help, grab a book and AH!" she screamed as BB attacked her. "Garfield what are you th—She was interrupted by his crying. She held him tight, crying tears of her own.

BB awoke to realize he was lying with a bunch of books on Raven's floor without Raven. Sitting up, he heard footsteps behind him so he got up and turned around to see a freshly showered and clothed Raven. "You should probably shower."

"Yeah," he said as he walked up to her, kissed her passionately on the lips, and ran out of the room.

Raven managed to find her balance from the mind-blowing kiss her boyfriend had just given her. As she sat down on the bed, a knock came to her door. She got up and opened the door to see her grandparents, uncle and aunt. "Come in," said Raven as she stood aside, "what are you doing—

"We heard about Trigon's return," said Craven.

"And we're here to fight," said Zinthos.

After Beast boy took his shower, he got some breakfast and as he was eating, he could feel eyes on him, which made him feel uneasy. He turned to see Bumblebee had been staring at him. He smiled at her as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey Beast boy, how are you holding up?"

"Right now I can only concentrate on defeating Trigon, Galtry, and Slade. I've really tried to think not to think about anything else."

"We've all got your back. Nothing is going to happen to you," said Bumblebee.

"Everyone's been great. I don't think there's enough words to say how thankful I am to have such great friends, family, and Raven."

"How's she doing?"

"She's good at hiding her emotions that's for sure but sometimes I can see a flash of sadness and devastation pass over her eyes, and it makes my heat break. How can I do this to her? If I don't—

"Well you shut up about that all ready! If you bring it up again, I'll have to kill you," said Raven.

Beast boy just burst out laughing, and it was caught on by Bumblebee, who saw the look on Raven's face and instantly stopped laughing. "S—sorry Rae, but it was funny."

"There's nothing funny about it Beast boy. This is your life we're talking about," said Raven.

"I know, but I'm not going to die at the hands of your father, my kidnapper, and Slade. I won't let it happen."

"Smartest thing you've said today," Raven said as she sat next to BB with a cup of tea.

"Just wait Rae," he smiled, "the day's not over yet," he said as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Aw, how adorable are you two," smiled Bumblebee.

"We are adorable, aren't we Rae," he said as he put his arms around her.

Raven smiled before she laid a powerful kiss on his lips that he swore made him see fireworks. Leaning his head on her shoulder, her smell filled his sense and made him feel good. Bumblebee smiled at the couple before leaving to find her own boyfriend. She felt he could use some comforting.

"I love you," she said softly to the green changeling.

"I love you to Rae," he said as he removed his head from her shoulder to lean in and kiss her.

After his kiss, they wrapped up in each other. Heated kisses were exchanged as well as arm limbs groping onto one another to make sure what they were touching was real. No one was going to tell them to et go of each other despite the mess Raven was creating in the living room with her emotions.

They broke apart for air to see what damage Raven's emotions caused. When she got up from her chair, she felt BB stop her. He smiled. "Let me clean it up, you need to mediate."

"Thank you Garfield," she said as she gave him one last kiss before she disappeared down the hall.

"I'd do anything for Rae," he said as he got started on the living room. It got him thinking. Maybe it was time to fight not only the villains but to live a long life.

In the middle of mediation a voice entered her mind. It made her feel hatred deep in her soul. 'Raven, my daughter, you will hand over the changeling.'

'Get. Out. NOW!'

'There is no way he will survive. I will use him to take over the universe and afterwards, he is of no concern. His fate is fixed. There is nothing you or anyone can do to stop it.'

'Want to bet? You don't know anything, and I will not let you take him!'

'Why Raven, such anger. Perhaps this changeling has a hold on your heart. It is no matter to me, for he will die after I have taken over the world, whether it is by my hands or his own genetic makeup.'

'I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work anymore. I've seen who you truly are, and it's pure evil.'

'And you were created to bring evil into the world. You're birth into the world shook Azarath. What does that make you?"

'Innocent. It wasn't my fault that I was born, but I was raised by good people who believed I could be something more than the daughter of Trigon.'

"Believe what you want daughter but deep down inside, there is darkness within you. You can't run from it.'

'You're right, but I've used it in a constructive way, and I don't even know why I'm trying to justify this to you. I don't need your approval to find my worth,' she said as she felt her anger get the best of her, 'Now. Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!'

Coming out of her mediation, she felt the need to release the emotions chaotically swimming in her head. She phased onto the roof and flew to a deserted island and let out all she was feeling on the trees and the earth beneath her feet. Once she tired herself out, she felt her body give out as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing at a normal rate.

After taking another hour to mediate, she flew back to the tower, landing on the roof. She took the time to look at the view before, and she couldn't imagine never seeing this view again. So now more than ever she was determined to destroy anyone who was threatening to take this away. She wouldn't let anyone take her friends, her family, or Beast boy.

"Raven?" She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend, "everything ok?"

"Trigon contacted me while I was meditating. He tried everything in his words to weaken me, but I didn't fall," she smiled.

"Well uh that's great Rae," he said in confusion. "I'm very proud of you."

"He has no control over me anymore Garfield, and we will beat him, Slade, and Galtry."

BB smiled. "And I'm more determined to find a way to beat my condition and it's because of you Rae. I've never wanted to live more than I do right now. I want to be with you until we're old and grey."

"Me to," she said as she came into BB's arms.

Beast boy could swear he could feel her smile, but he still had his doubts. 'She doesn't know Galtry like I do. There's no way, but I have to try for everyone in the universe. I have to beat them. I have to let my past go and face what's happening right now.'

"We can do this," he said into her neck. "We have to."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Man, you seriously needed to get out of the tower," said Cyborg as he held his girlfriend's hand while the three of them walked around the mall.

"Yeah, but I don't see why I couldn't go by myself?" asked BB.

"Is a screw loose in your head or something, B? Three villains are after you," said Cyborg.

"Right, I knew that," he laughed.

"And your girlfriend really needed a break from you," said Bumblebee. "You were driving her crazy."

"I only wanted her to stop reading books for a second, so we could cuddle," he blushed.

"Aw, how cute. Beastie Boo wanted to cuddle with his Rae-Rae," mocked Cyborg.

"Shut up Sparky, I think it's cute," said Bumblebee. "There aren't a lot of me out there who want to cuddle with the ones they love anymore."

"I just wanted to be close to her incase som—

"No! No! Don't even think like that man. You're not going to die so shut up already," Cyborg said as he walked past BB and Bumblebee and stood in front of an electronic store, "now we are going to enjoy ourselves in the message chairs.

"Awwwww," they all moaned in comfort.

"This is the life," said BB as he smiled at the couple.

"You said it B, I'm never leaving," said Cyborg.

"I hear that," said Bumblebee, who closed her eyes until she felt Cyborg holding her hand.

BB looked at the couple and realized how much he missed Raven. He closed his eyes, sighed, and concentrated on the chair's movement on his muscles. Before he could find peace, a voice entered his mind.

'Hello Garfield.'

The voice still made his bones chill. 'How are you doing this?'

'Why the power of magic my dear boy? How are things?'

'What do you want now?' he gripped the sides of the chair.

'About your powers Garfield, I have control.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh, you want a demonstration. Well so be it.'

Suddenly BB felt this intense pain in his back as he screamed. As he got up from the chair, he ran out if the store. "AHH!" he screamed.

"Beast boy, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg.

"Cy, s—something is coming out of my back," he said as he screamed again. This time he fell to the ground. Before Cyborg could help his best friend up, BB shot a hand towards BB. "N—no, stay back," he managed to breath. He took a few breaths as two, white wings came out of his back.

"Wow," said Bumblebee as Cyborg helped BB stand up. "Beast boy, you have wings."

"What did the crazy maniac do to me?" yelled BB before he collapsed into Cyborg's arms.

Cyborg was driving his T-car like a mad man back to the tower. In the back seat was an unconscious, green changeling, bleeding from his back with his wings folded up. Bumblebee turned back occasionally from the passenger seat to make sure BB was still breathing.

"Hang in there Beast boy," said Bumblebee as she sighed. "How did he even get those wings in the first place?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing Galtry had something to do with this. He's not going to get away with this."

The T-car was floating over the water with Titans Tower in sight. As they pulled into the garage, Cyborg parked, undid his seatbelt, carried BB carefully out of the backseat and into the house. "ROBIN, RAVEN! EMERGENCY, MEET ME IN THE INFIRMARY NOW!" he yelled as he rushed his best friend to the infirmary along with his girlfriend right behind him.

Cyborg laid his BB down on the bed, hooked him to the machines, and inspected the wound from his back. After he cleaned the wound, Robin and Raven rushed into the infirmary.

"Cyborg, what's going on?" he asked. "What happened to Beast boy?"

"I think Galrty got into his head somehow and then all of a sudden, BB grew wings. I've cleaned the wound," he said as he watched Raven heal the wound, sat beside his bed, and took his hand.

Raven felt a hand tighten around hers, so she faced BB, whose eyes were open. "Hey Rae," he smiled, "miss me?" She couldn't help but smile even though he was being so caviler about what just happened to him.

"Are you ok?" she said as she inspected his wings delicately.

"Oh man that feels good Rae," he said as he purred.

"Beast boy, do you think you can retract yours wings?" asked Robin.

"I can try," he said as he closed his eyes concentrated on the wings disappearing. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his back as he tried to stop himself from screaming from the pain. He took a breath out as he realized that the wings were gone.

"Well, that's good B. You can control that transformation."

"Dude, I think I've always had this new transformation inside me. I've never realized I had it until Galtry mentioned it. He's controlling this new transformation somehow."

"We just have to figure out how he's doing this and stop him," said Robin.

"He's probably using his control to lure Beast boy out of protection. The more he transforms, the more his life is shortened."

"We can't just hand him over Raven," said Cyborg.

"That's NOT what I'm saying Cyborg," said Raven.

"That might not be a bad idea," said Robin.

"WHAT!" yelled Raven and Cyborg.

"We use Beast boy as bait and then we attack. We just need to make sure this plan is fool proof," said Robin.

"I don't know Robin. Things could go wrong, and I don't want Beast boy to get hurt," said Raven.

"It's in the job description Rae," he said as he turned to his leader. "Robin, I'm in."

BB could feel the tension in the room and so could Robin and Cyborg, who quickly rushed out of the room to avoid Raven's wrath. BB risked a glance at Raven, and he couldn't read her. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "They will kill you if your condition doesn't get you first. I am doing everything I can, looking through books and so far I haven't found anything. You are NOT leaving this tower Garfield!"

"You can't tell me what to do Raven. I want to get rid of these villains once and for all."

"We all do but this isn't just Galtry and Slade we're talking about. This is my father," she grimaced when those words came out of her mouth. "He's brutal with the people and creatures alike that he's made soldiers to do his bidding. He will destroy you!"

"I can take what he dishes out Raven. He has no idea what I've been through," he sighed. "I mean I hate to say this, but I think everything I have been through has prepared me for this. I need for you to be by my side Raven. I need you to help me and the rest of the Titans defeat these three evils."

"Well we can't exactly make any kind of move until we know where they are," said Raven.

"You're right," he said as a devious smile came to his face, "so what do you want to do until then?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her?

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I think I should get back to looking though my spell books," she said as her boyfriend's face dropped.

"I want to spend time with you Rae."

"And us making out in my room was your idea of spending time together?"

"Well, we can always go to my room."

"No, I think you should help me find a way to save you. We're wasting time by giving into out hormones."

"It's not a waste of time to me Rae. When we're together like that, I feel so close to you. I feel loved and right now I don't feel like you lo—He was interrupted by Raven's lips on his mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and deepened the kiss. When she pulled away, he was confused. "Um?"

"Now we look through my spell books," she said as she led a dazed Beast boy to her room.

"You call that compromise?" BB asked as Raven organized the remaining books she had available into piles.

"This is your life we're talking about. Am I the only one in this room who cares about it?"

"Of course I care it's just I want to spend time with you, without books for a little while."

Raven put the book she had been looking through down and sighed. She smiled and shook her head. "So, you want to make out?" she asked as BB grinned and pounced on her, knocking the book from her hand and attacking her lips.

So she gave into the insatiable Changeling and she had to admit that she enjoyed this more than looking through books. Of course she would never admit that to him. He was tender and gentle, nothing like she expected, and it got one of her emotions to thinking, 'I wonder what the sex will be like,' said Lust. Wait a minute lust?'


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Her night had been restless with lust putting graphic dreams into her head. The morning had come, and Raven woke up tired and angry at lust for invading her dreams. She sighed. 'I'm going to kill her,' she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Raven, oh sorry sweetie I didn't mean to knock over your tea."

"Huh," said Raven as she came out of her head to see Rita cleaning up spilled tea on the counter.

"It's ok. I was distracted," she said.

"Oh," said Rita as she sat next to her. "Anything I can help you with?"

'Well I just had a sex dream about that handsome green hunk and—

'Shut up lust.'

"Raven, are you ok?" She looked into the worried eyes of Rita. She reminded her so much of a mother who could never have children of her own.

"One of my emotions is acting up. It's nothing I can't handle."

Rita smiled. "You sound like someone who's been dealing with her problems on her own for a very long time."

"You can tell that just by looking at me?"

"I'm good at reading people. My mother was very good at it, and she taught me."

"I didn't learn much from my mother. Our relationship was distant because of my emotions."

"Well I'm sure she loved you."

"I—I don't remember her love. I don't remember love and then I came here and everything changed."

"You have a good group of friends Raven. I'm impressed on how close your team is."

"I never imagined it at all. I thought I would be alone forever when I came to this planet."

"Now look at all you have Raven. You've come such a long way from what Beast boy described."

"Really, I can't believe he would have a lot to say about me."

"The Doom Patrol got a call from him the first day the five of you decided to form a team and make this tower your home."

"I couldn't have made a great first impression on Garfield," said Raven.

"I was actually surprised by what he said. I mean he was still young then."

"What did he say?"

"I'm going to fall in love with that girl," said a male voice as Raven and Rita turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Raven.

"I was cat napping on the couch the whole time," said BB.

"And you didn't come over here because…?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you and Rita."

"Wait did you say cat napped?" Raven asked.

"I napped in my human form Raven," he smiled. "So, you were worried about me?"

"Yes, and if you scare me like that again, I will throw you out the window."

While BB and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven had returned to her room only to discover that she had been through every book in her room and come up with nothing. Fear had seized her as she found herself losing her footing. Luckily, her bed had broken her fall.

'Th—there has to be something. It's not over. I'm sure I can find a bookstore in the city that has what I'm looking for.' Doubt began to settle in but she had to put it aside. If she let it consume, her then it was over.

Raven made her way out of her room, down the hall, and into the living room. Before she could pass the living room, BB called out to her. "Hey Rae, where you going?" he asked as he was instantly at her side, leaving his video game forgotten. She couldn't help but smile at his excitement to see her. It always amazed her.

"None of my books have anything. I'm going to find a bookstore in Jump City that can help me."

"Do you want some company?" he asked.

"As much as I would love your company Gar, I need you to stay here. Who knows where Trigon, Slade, and Galtry are and what they will do if they get their hands on you."

"Always watching out for me, huh Rae?" he smiled.

"Someone has to."

"Speaking of watching out for me, um I would feel more comfortable if someone went with you," said BB. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I would feel better if someone had your back just in case."

"All right fine, so who's the lucky candidate?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind going with you," said a male voice.

"Mento," said BB in surprise.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Why not?" asked Mento.

Beast boy smiled. "He got you there Rae."

"All right, I suppose it's ok," said Raven as Mento followed her out to the garage to the T-car.

BB stopped Mento before he got in the car with Raven. "What is it Beast boy?"

"Look after her ok Steve. She means everything to me."

"I've never seen you so passionate about someone else. I give you my word Beast boy but to tell you the truth, she looks like one tough cookie."

BB laughed. "She sure is. She's very powerful and could probably give you a run for your money in a fight."

"You love her BB, and I—he looked away from the changeling. You know how I feel Beast boy. You've become a son to me. You came into the Doom Patrol and filled the place with light, and I know you've done the same for your friends. Whatever happens—

"Don't let Raven hear you talking like that. I have hope because of her."

"Then I'll keep hoping," he smiled as he put a strong hand on his shoulder before he got into the passenger seat beside Raven, and drove off.

BB was overwhelmed as he came back into the living room to see everyone that he would be fighting beside. The future was unclear for him but for now he wanted to enjoy everything he had in his life.

The drive had been surprisingly quiet. It wasn't like Raven to be without noise in the T-car, but it didn't settle her nerves. She couldn't read Mento like she could read the other Titans. 'I guess that explains why beast boy's so good at hiding.'

"I believed it would be a good ability for Beast boy to be able to block people from his mind. It came in handy with his time on the Doom Patrol, but he somehow mastered it and used it against the world to hide his pain."

"So you regret teaching him?"

"Yes, if I would have known about his past torments as a child, I would have never considered it. But now that I think about it, it might help him against the villains we will face."

Raven spotted an old bookstore ahead and pulled into the parking lot. Shutting the door behind her, she began walking to the bookstore with Mento behind her. Once they entered, Raven didn't waste anytime looking through the shelves and Mento had to admit to himself how determined she was to save Beast boy's life.

Hours into the search, Raven began to feel tired. She could feel it in her body, but her mind and heart wouldn't stop looking. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop because if she stopped, then it was—'no, I can't think that way. I have to keep looking. I have to—

"Raven," said Mento as his hand went to her shoulder. "You need a break."

There was a café next store, and Raven sat down as Mento ordered them something to eat. She didn't want to leave. Every second counted to her, but she was running herself ragged.

Mento set a cup of tea in front of her with a turkey sandwich and fries while he had a coffee with steak and potatoes. "Thank you Mento."

"You're welcome Raven," he said as they ate in silence and when they were done, Raven was about to get up and go back to the bookstore but Mento stopped her. "Raven, you need to stop this. In your condition, you won't stand a chance against Slade, Galtry, or your father."

"I can take care of myself. I'll be more than ready to face them when the time comes."

"Raven, what if you can't save him? Are you prepared to live without him?"

Raven walked out of the café and disappeared from his sight. "Damn it!" Before he could start to find her, she reappeared in the same spot where she disappeared.

"Raven."

"I don't want to talk about," she said as she walked back into the bookstore.

He walked back into the store to see her gathering a couple books and walking towards a table with chairs. As she began to read, she looked up to see Mento and watched as he sat down and grabbed a book.

"You're as stubborn as your boyfriend is, you do know that?" he smiled.

Raven couldn't help but smile at his remark. "I love him."

"He loves you to Raven. He wouldn't want you running yourself into the ground like this."

"You don't understand. I won't lose him. Not to the most dangerous villains and not to his condition." Her eyes went back to the book she was looking at.

This woman blew him away. The very first day Beast boy had mentioned Raven to right now. She had transformed from a half demon, who was cold and insecure with no emotions to a Titan, who knew who she was and could show some emotion.

Night was coming over the tower as Beast boy began to worry about Mento and Raven, who were still not back from their search of a book that could save his life. He couldn't help but feel bad that Raven was working so hard to keep him alive. He sighed as he leaned his head back on the couch. 'No one's ever fought this hard for me.'

The other Titans were tucked safely in their beds while he elected to stay up and wait for Mento and Raven to get back but now he was really starting to worry. He was thinking about leaving the tower to look for them when he heard the garage door open, which gave him an idea as he raced to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Raven," said Mento as they walked into the tower.

"It's not your fault that the Jump City Library is incompetent," she sighed. "I think I do some research online tomorrow. It's obvious I can't limit my search to my own books and the Jump City library."

"I think it's time to stop now, at least for a little while, so you can take care of yourself. You're no good to your team, yourself, or Beast boy, if you're not in tip top shape."

"I can multi-task. I don't need you to point out what I need to do. You're not my fa—you know I don't want to talk about this anymore," said Raven as she planned to get some tea and head straight to bed until she heard noise in the kitchen.

"Who would still be up at this hour?" asked Mento as Raven followed him into the kitchen to see Beast boy cooking.

"Hey Mento, Raven, I'd thought I'd make you both dinner since you've been out all night. I hope you haven't eaten dinner yet," he smiled.

"It looks great Beast boy but shouldn't you be asleep and resting up for—

"Mento relax, I know how to look after myself," said BB.

"Clearly, you've forgotten everything I've taught you."

"You have not right to tell me what to do anymore. I'm not part of the Doom Patrol. I'm a Titan, and I'll sleep when I want to sleep. Right now I just want to take care of the people I care about."

Before Mento could say another word that would escalate the argument, Raven stepped in. "You both need to calm down," said Raven as she looked at BB and smiled. "Dinner smells great Garfield. I don't know about Mento, but I'm hungry," she said as she sat down at the table.

"All right Rae, well dinner is served," said BB as he set a plate before his girlfriend as Mento left the room.

"Thank you," she said as a cup of herbal tea was set beside her plate, "but what about Mento?"

"He's always been like that. I think he's just concerned about me. He'll cool off and come back like nothing ever happened. It's what he does when he doesn't get his way."

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Raven.

"Well, it's been boring here without you but I did get some training in. I creamed Cyborg at video games, and I've been trying to help Robin locate Trigon, Galtry, and Slade with no success. What about you?"

"I didn't find anything at the library, so I'll just have to look outside the city."

"There's no way I could tell you to take a break, is there Rae?"

"Never, I love you too much to give up," she said as BB attacked her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Raven woke up the next morning and as she entered her bathroom, her appearance in the mirror startled her. Her insatiable boyfriend bruised her lips. Looking closely she could see a bite mark on her neck. She sighed, 'thank Azar my leotard covers this.'

Walking out of her bathroom, she couldn't help but think about how passionate Beast boy had been last night. She was even more surprised that she let him, but it felt good to be loved so passionately. She had felt it from him when he made the mark on her neck. What really scared her is how far she wanted it to go.

'Just admit you want him to—

'Shut up lust! I'm only 17 for crying out loud. This isn't right. It's too intense to be real.'

'Oh but it is, you can't deny how much you want him. I'm you, remember?' said Lust.

'It doesn't mean it's right. I'm too young to be having sex. Plus, my emotions—

"You do realize the whole time that while you and BB were making out, nothing exploded.'

'Oh.'

'That's right Raven, I'm good to g—

'No! You're not. I'll have sex when I'm ready, not when my hormones are ready.'

'You know you might not have a choice Raven. You're half-demon. You have needs.'

'I'm half human to now go away!'

'Fine, I'll see you around Rae.'

Raven got dressed and looked at her bruised lips in the mirror. As soon as she touched them, she healed them. It was as if Beast boy had never pressed his lips against hers and as she looked at the bite mark on her neck, she decided she wanted to keep it to remember the first time she was passionately loved.

"I need to mediate," she said as she phased onto the roof, looked at the beautiful sunrise, and uttered those three famous to keep emotions calm.

A few minutes into mediation, images from last night surfaced and she began to blush and breathe heavily. 'Lu—lust, I know this is your doing. Quit it, I'm trying to mediate.'

'I want to cuddle with BB and maybe more,' she smiled.

'What is it going to take to get you off my back without having sex with Garfield?'

'Lets make out with him again but lets grope him and mark him. He's not the only one with teeth you know?'

'Yes, I know that. How long?'

'Once a day, that will satisfy me for now.'

'For now,' Raven sighed, 'fine but nothing more is going to happen, understand?'

'Ok Rae, you win.'

Raven smirked. 'Now, if you don't mind.'

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," said Raven as a smile came to her face until she realized something. 'Great, now I have to talk to Beast boy about this. As if I'm not embarrassed enough.'

Entering the living room, Raven saw Aqualad and Speedy playing video games as her aunt and uncle watched. 'Where is everyone?' she thought as she closed her eyes and sensed the rest of the Titans, and her grandparents, and the Doom Patrol in the gym. Walking into the gym, Raven was surprised to see Beast boy sparring with Robin while everyone else watched in amazement.

"Your boyfriend's quite the fighter," said Bumblebee to Raven.

"He moves like nothing I've ever seen," said Azar. "Such fluidity and grace. Where did he learn to fight like this?"

"I assume the Doom Patrol," said Raven.

"We taught him how to fight, but this is new to me," said Rita as she sighed. "Maybe there's still things he keeps to himself."

Raven didn't blame him. There were just things in life that were too painful to talk about even to the people who care about you. A part of her hoped she could be the person he talks to about things others will never know and she would keep his secrets and he would keep hers.

The fight ended with Robin, flat on his back, flustered, confused but impressed. Beast boy helped his leader up as Robin shook his hand. "I'm proud of you Beast boy but why keep this a secret from us?" he asked, knowing everyone else was thinking of asking the same question.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is kicking those bad guys butts."

"You know you could have used those moves against every villains we've fought. Why did you?"

"It was too fresh and painful at the time. Every time I would think of throwing a kick or a punch, the memory would come rushing back. All I wanted to do was stay away from my past."

"I understand Beast boy," he smiled. "Well, hit the showers. Your training is over for today."

"Sure thing leader," said BB as he saluted him and then turned away from his leader to see his girlfriend.

He smiled. "Hey Rae, uh how long were you watching?"

"Long enough to know you're a ninja," she smiled.

"Now that was funny," he said. "So, how was your mediation?"

"Um," she blushed as she blew up a mat.

"Maybe we should talk in private," said BB as he took her hand and led her out of the gym, into the hall, and then into his room.

Raven had a seat on his bed as BB pulled up a chair from his desk and set it in front of her. "So, it wasn't so good, huh?"

"One of my emotions has been pestering me and I had to compromise with her so she wouldn't bother me."

"Which emotion is she and what does she want you to do?"

"Lust," she said as she blushed, "but it's not what you think. I made a compromise so once a day, she wants me to grope and bite you when we make out. I'm hoping that will be ok for now."

"I have no problem doing that Raven, but we both know we're not ready for sex."

"That's really mature of you, especially since you're a hormonal 16 yr old boy."

"Yeah well I can control myself and I happen to be full of surprises."

Raven left Beast boy so he could shower, but she couldn't help but see a brief look of insecurity in the changeling's eyes before she left his room. She wondered what he could be so insecure about. 'It's probably best to just ask him about him later.'

She made her way to her room to see her grandfather waiting outside her door. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked.

"Fine," she said as she let him in her room. "What is it?" she asked as she sat on her bed.

"After everything with Trigon, Slade, and Galtry is done, Azar and I are going back to New Azarath and we want you to come with us."

"What makes you think I'd leave my friends and boyfriend for New Azarath?"

"Raven, I don't think the changeling will live through this battle because of his condition. You'll need a place to recover and move on, and New Azarath is your—

"Earth is my home, I'm not leaving, and if you think Garfield won't survive, then that's your mistake but I believe in his strength. He's been through so much in his life, and I will make sure he has many years ahead of him to enjoy. Now get out of my room!"

"Raven I—

"GET OUT!" she yelled as he walked out the door.

As her mediation mantra passed though her lips, she walked out of her room and down to the research room. Sitting down at a computer, she began looking through anything and everything for a way to save her boyfriend.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Raven."

"Cyborg?" she said as Robin and Starfire came in after him. "What's going on?"

"Friend Raven, we are worried about you. You are working yourself to death," said Starfire.

"Hey, she got the saying right," said Cyborg as Robin glared at him. "What, I'm just saying—

"Anyway, Raven I know a thing or two about being obsessed and it led me down a path that wasn't healthy. I don't want that to happen to you."

"This is different Robin. We aren't talking about Slade. This is Beast boy."

"We know Raven," said Cyborg. "He's my best friend, and it's killing me, but this isn't working Raven. You need to st—

"No! I won't stop Cyborg. How can you even say that to me?"

"Because don't you think in some way that he's accepted death? Think about it, he was supposed to die that day he was bitten by that monkey. He was supposed to die when the poachers attacked him. With all the transformations he's done over the years, his body's been through so much shape shifting," he sighed, "and I wish he hadn't suffered that way he has in his life and there's no reason you should suffer either."

"So, you're saying his death will be in some way a relief?" asked Raven.

"Right now we need to concentrate on bringing Trigon, Slade, and Galtry down," said Robin. "We need your head in the battle when it comes Raven. You need to take care of yourself. The world is depending on us."

Raven got up from her seat. "You're right Robin," she said in a cold voice as she walked right by her teammates and out of the room and passed a confused Beast boy as he looked to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"What did you say to her?" the Changeling asked.

"Is there anyway to wipe Raven's memories?" asked Robin to Mento in the living room.

"I can't even believe we're having this conversation," said BB, who was steamed at Robin and Cyborg for upsetting his girlfriend.

"BB, her head's not in defeating Trigon, Galtry, and Slade. Her priority is saving you, and it's becoming dangerous to her health," said Cyborg.

"I don't want her to suffer because of me," he said as he faced Robin, "just what are you suggesting?"

"You won't like it Beast boy," said Robin.

"Just tell me," said BB,

"We somehow erase her feelings for you," said Robin. "Her concentration will be on defeating these villains."

Robin's suggestion was like a knife to his heart, but he was used to pain in his life, he was use to having something great in his life taken away by unfortunate circumstances. He didn't want to lose Raven's love but at the same time the team needed her.

"Beast boy, if she continues the way she is, she's not going to be able to defeat these villains. She could very well die in battle. Is that what you want?" asked Robin.

"Of course not Robin, I love her!" he sighed as he looked to his former leader. "Is it possible? Can you really do what Robin is suggesting?"

"Yes Garfield, but once I do this, there is no going back. She'll never have romantic feelings for you. I just worry when the times comes, will—

"I'll be ready to fight Mento. You don't have to worry about me."

"But what of friend Raven? Should we not ask her if this is what she wants?" asked Starfire.

"If we tell her Star, she might not want to do this. She's putting herself at risk and as her friends and teammates, we need to step in and do what's best for her as well as the team," said Robin.

"But how do we do this without friend Raven knowing?" asked Starfire.

"Leave that to me Starfire," said Mento.

Beast boy snuck off from the living room and down the hall to his room but before he got there, he heard a crash come from Raven's room. He sped up and knocked frantically on her door. "Raven, Raven! Let me in," he urged as he heard rushed footsteps towards the door. When it opened, her eyes stared at his full of hurt and pain.

"I—I'm not letting you go. They can say whatever they want, but I have hope."

BB smiled. "You always did," he sighed, "but it's killing you Rae. You're suffering because of me, and it's not right. I love you too much to let you die for me!"

"Nothing's going to happen to me Beast boy. I got it under con—

"When's the last time you mediated? When's the last time you got a good night's sleep? When's the last time you trained? When's the last time you ate? Have you even taken a breath?"

"I can't just step aside and let you die Garfield. It's not in me to stop fighting for the ones I care about."

"What about Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Titans East, the Doom Patrol, your family, and all the people on earth counting on not just us but you? If you don't take care of yourself, there won't be a world left to save. I'll be dead anyway."

It seemed like forever as BB watched his girlfriend carefully consider what he had said not two hours ago. At first he just waited for her to say something and then he started looking around Raven's room, memorizing everything in it that made her who she is. He was nervous and needed to look in any direction she wasn't in.

He almost thought about curling up on her floor for a nap but was interrupted by a shift he sensed in her body, so he risked a glance at her to see her starring back at him. A question lingered in her eyes. "You've given up, haven't you Garfield?"

"I—He knew he couldn't lie to her. "I—I don't know Raven. I'm just concerned about your well being. You're not thinking things through. We have three super evil villains who want to take over the world and they're starting with earth, with us. That should be your focus. What happens after that—

"Is uncertain. We may not survive."

"But we have to fight Raven. The world is counting on us to bring these villains down. I believe we can win. We just have to be at our best and focus."

"You've been talking to Robin, haven't you?" she asked.

"You know he makes a lot of sense sometimes," BB smiled as he walked over to Raven. "Now," he took her hand in his, "it's time to take care of yourself Rae. Please, for me."

His eyes were the most serene she had ever seen him. Never had she seen such calm and comforting eyes in her life. She sighed as she looked away from his eyes. "Fine, I promise to take care of myself." When she felt his arms around her, she sensed relief and deep affection.

"That's all I want," he smiled. "I love you Rae," he said as he felt he grip tighten around his waist.

"I—I love you to. I—I just do want to lose you," she said as tears fell from her face and onto BB's back.

"You won't. We're going to make it through this battle Raven, and we'll figure things out from there. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it Gar," she smiled as BB smiled back at her.

As he lied down on her bed, holding the girl he loved most in the world in his arms, he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had with his teammates and Mento. 'Is this really the right thing? I mean she promised to be healthy.' He looked to her to see her sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. 'Man she's beautiful,' he sighed, 'I'm really going to miss this,' he thought as he held her tighter.

"Garfield," she said softly as she opened her lovely eyes to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Rae," he said as he kissed her forehead, her cheek, and down her neck.

Raven knew something wasn't right and wanted to talk about it, but his lips on her skin were making her forget as she gave into the feelings he was giving her. When their lips met, it was explosive. The heat and the passion between these two young teenagers were undeniable. In the end they needed to breathe and separated their lips but not their clothed bodies.

Raven's hands did move from around his waist to cupping his butt. She heard BB let out a surprise growl. "Um sorry, lust does have her requirements."

"I know. It's ok. I was just surprised is all," he said as he ran his hands down her thighs and then to her butt and squeezed it.

"Ga—Garfield!" she squealed as she looked up into his smile. She felt safe.

BB left Raven's room with a smile on his face until he remembered what he talked about with Robin, Starfire, and Mento. He didn't want this. He didn't want Raven to forget their feelings towards one another. 'She said she would concentrate on the battle. I should trust in that.'

"Beast boy."

"Ah!" Beast boy screamed in surprise. "Oh uh hi Craven, didn't see you there."

"I know what's going on changeling. I believe it is a wise decision. Raven's emotions will be her downfall."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea anymore Craven. She promised—

"I've never seen Raven so passionate about someone and now that's she's experiencing new things with you, she doesn't want them to go away. She's holding tightly to you Beast boy. I don't believe she can just let you go."

"How do you know? You've only known Raven for a short amount of time."

"Raven and I have a connection through her mother. I know my children, and I know my granddaughter."

"I'm not convinced. It feels wrong to do this without Raven's permission."

"It will be all right in the end changeling," said Azar, who came out of the darkness of the hallway.

"How can this be right? Dude, everything feels like it's spinning out of control like a nightmare I can't wake up from," he sighed, "I don't want to lose—

"You never will. She'll always be down the hall," said Azar.

"It won't be the same. Every time I look at her, she'll look back at me with those eyes that say why are you starring at me like that?" he said as he made his way to the living room couch and sat down. Before he could close his eye, an alert came from the screen in front of him.

Walking up to screen, BB accessed the message as everyone poured into the room. He had a good idea of who it was as he stared into the eyes of his past.

"Why hello Garfield," he smirked.

"No more games Galtry, where are you, Trigon, and Slade?" demanded Robin.

"What fun would it be if I just told you?" said Galtry.

"So much fun because we'd be kicking your butts by now," said Cyborg.

"Clever," he said as his eyes went to BB, "anyway, I'll give you a clue. A boy was born, died, and came back to life. Where are we Garfield?" he asked before the transmission ended.

"Africa," said BB.

"But where in Africa?" asked Raven.

"We're going to find out when we get there," said Robin. "We leave early tomorrow morning, so everyone prepare and get some rest," he said as he disappeared down the hall along with Starfire. Everyone went to pack their things for the trip accept for Beast boy and Raven.

"You ready?" asked BB as he faced from the screen to Raven.

"By tomorrow morning I will be. I just need to train and mediate. Are you ready?" she asked. "Things are uncertain."

"I know," he smiled at his girlfriend, "I intend to fight to win."

"We all do and we will," she said as BB took her in his arms and held her tight and he felt her do the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

The T-ship ride to Africa was making Beast boy nervous, but he felt something else was wrong and as he looked to his former leader Mento, Mento looked back at him from his ship with concern in his eyes. As it appeared, it disappeared in his eyes.

'Beast boy,' said Mento through his mind.

'Something doesn't feel right,' said BB.

'None of this is right.'

'That's not what I meant. Is there anything you want to tell me Steve?' asked the Changeling.

'I removed Raven's memories of you and her together last night. I thought we discussed this?'

'Yeah, but I didn't decide for sure that this is what I wanted. Crap, if she ever finds out for some reason, she's going to hate me and send me to another dimension.'

'Beast boy, calm down, she won't ever know if you keep your mouth shut. Besides, I told you once I did this, there was no going back.'

'You should have asked me if I was sure.'

'I knew you would change your mind Beast boy. Love is a complicated—

'Wow, you and Rita make it look so easy,' said BB sarcastically. 'I can't believe you did this!'

'Would it have really worked out BB? Her emotions need to be kept in check. It's not exactly the best way to be in a relationship when your girlfriend can't feel.'

BB could feel the anger coursing through his veins. 'A—are you trying to piss me off?' She'll never be alone, and I'll always love her. You can't change what's in my heart!'

'Calm down Beast boy, it's time to put this aside and concentrate on the battle ahead. Our lives are on the line; your life is in danger. It's time to put foolish teenage love behind. This could very will be the most important battle of your life.'

BB broke the link and looked at each of his friends. Robin was intensely looking head. He could tell his leader was ready for the fight ahead. Starfire was looking at her boyfriend. He could tell she had a lot of pride in her leader boyfriend. Cyborg was keeping his eye on everything that was going on with the ship.

He almost couldn't look at Raven, knowing what he had done. He knew he would never forgive himself, but he risked a glance at her. She was mediating, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was so beautiful to him. What he didn't expect was for Raven to open her eyes and look at him. He saw a flash of worry and a smile before she got back to meditating.

BB began to relax. He knew now that he had to focus on the battle ahead. He had to make sure everyone was safe and didn't get killed. He would deal with his pain when everything was over. 'If I make it out alive.'

'Beast boy.'

'Ah! Uh hey Rae.'

'It's Raven. How many times do we have to have this discussion?'

'You can talk all you want Rae. You know you like the nickname.'

'Sure, just as much as you like being called Garfield.'

'That's who I am now. There's no going back.'

The Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Raven's family landed in a large clearing near own of the villages in Africa. When they walked into the village, Garfield instantly recognized the people as well as the chief.

"Garfield," the man smiled at him.

"King Twaba," he said as the chief hugged him.

"It is good to see you Garfield, but I'm sorry about the circumstances."

"Did they come by here by any chance?" asked Garfield.

"Galtry came an hour before you all got here. He brought a man in a mask with him, and a demon disguised as a man."

"What did they say?" asked Garfield.

"He knew this is where you would be, and Galtry said that you would not make it out alive Garfield."

"So, they're nearby?" said Robin.

"Uh Robin," said Cyborg, "I think that mountain in the distance with the dark clouds is a dead give away."

"Cyborg's right Robin," said Raven. "My father always wants his enemies to know where he is at all times. It's how he instilled fear in others."

"Trigon is your father?" asked King Twaba, "but you possess no evil in your heart Raven."

"My mother was human and kept me towards the light."

"So she has," the chief smiled. "She is proud of you and watches over you now as you fight for this world."

"You're a medium," she said.

He nodded. "I wish you all luck. We are counting on you."

"We won't let you down King Twaba.

The mountain got close with every step they took. They were all on alert for any surprises. Every now and then Garfield would see the looks Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee, and Mento and Rita would give each other and he smiled. He was glad they were happy. He just hoped no one would be lost in this battle.

"It's about time you all showed up," said Galtry.

"And we'll take great pleasure in destroying you all!" said Slade.

"Not today and not ever again!" yelled Robin. "Titans Go!"

"Doom Patrol, attack!" said Mento.

It was in Garfield's instincts to morph, but he realized what would happen. His life would be cut short, so he took a breath and entered the chaos with hope in his heart. During the battle Garfield got thrown a good distance away from his friends. When he rose to join his friends, he felt an arm reach out and grab him.

"Ha, ha, ha! Changeling, we meet again."

"Let me go you monster!" he yelled.

"You're mine now changeling, and you will be my pet and help me destroy those who oppose me!"

"Why would I ever help you? You hurt your own daughter, and you've hurt so may others."

Garfield didn't get an answer in words but when he started to change into the beast, he knew he wasn't in control anymore as a collar was placed around his neck. Dread filled him before a shock traveled through his system, knocking him unconscious.

Raven fought off a group of her father's fire army when she saw her father open a portal. Her eyes widened at the green, unconscious beast held in his arms, a collar around his neck. A smirk came to the red demon's face.

"No!" she yelled as she attempted to fly towards her father and when his army reappeared in front of her, her eyes glowed white. "I don't have time for this!" she blew them away. Looking past the debris, she saw her father enter the portal. It was getting smaller as she rushed to get to her teammate in time.

She barely made it into the portal as she turned to see it disappear just before her grandparents, aunt, and uncle followed behind her. Looking forward, Trigon nor BB were in sight. She closed her eyes and tried to sense his emotions. "He must still be unconscious," said Raven. "I can't get a feeling from him."

"Raven, have you seen that collar before?" asked Craven.

"Now is not the time for questions. We have to find Beast boy," she said as she started walking.

"We need to know what the collar does in order to remove it from the changeling," said Craven.

Raven sighed. "Fine, it not only controls the powers of whoever wears it, but whoever controls the collar, controls the electrical shocks. I was tricked into wearing it when I was young and working for my father."

"How can it be removed?" asked Zinthos.

"Only Trigon or his blood can remove the collar," said Raven.

"So, you'll be able to remove it. We just need a plan," said Zinthos.

"It will be difficult, but we need to distract Trigon while Raven gets BB out of harms way and removes the collar."

"You four know how to fight?" asked Raven.

"We've learned how to fight at early ages," said Metrion. "My mom learned from her mother and my mom passed down her techniques to me," she smiled. "My husband on the other hand was born with telekinesis, and I taught him what my family passed down. So, you could see you come from a family of fighters."

"My mother didn't believe in fighting," said Raven.

"Yes, she was a pacifist and very delicate," said Azar. "It was her choice, so I let her be."

"You think she should have been strong enough to survive, and you believe she was weak," said Craven.

"She's always been so cold to me, and I know why. I just feel like she didn't fight that hard to be with me. I know it's selfish, but I wanted a mother, not someone who came by every now and then to see how my training was going." Raven stopped in her tracks to concentrate and see if she could sense Beast boy. "He's awake, confused, and angry." Her eyes went to the place where those feelings lie, and they saw huge, mountain where the skies of the planet changed from purple to a dark blood red.

"He's not very subtle," said Metrion. "So, how should we precede?"

"Cautiously by foot, we don't want to bring attention to ourselves," said Raven,

"Do you think he has some idea that we're here?" asked Zinthos.

"Not yet but we should get going," said Raven. "Who knows how much time we have until he does," she said as she followed her family to uncertainty. She couldn't help but worry about Beast boy. She knew what Trigon was capable of. 'Please be all right.'


	11. Chapter 11

(Ch 11)

Pain. It spread through his whole body as he felt himself transform back into himself. Every part of his body was screaming like it was on fire. His breaths were shallow and his throat ached. As he was regaining his sense of self, Trigon made his presence known and it was then that he realized his arms and legs tied him up.

"Your beast form wears on you changeling but is does not concern me. You will do what you're told until I find no use for you anymore."

"Gee, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"How long do you think you can last?"

'I wish I knew,' he thought. "I don't know."

"From what I hear from Galtry you've survived some horrific things in your life. How you managed all of it is encouraging to me. You're underestimated, but you are strong."

"He doesn't know anything about me!" he yelled.

"Such hostility green one. There's a lot inside that I can use."

"You can use my body all you want, but you can't take my soul."

"We will see changeling. We will see," he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Garfield felt the effects of the transformation as his eyes began to grow heavy. 'No! I can't fall asleep. Who knows what he might do but—he yawned, 'how can I stay awake?' he sighed. 'Think Beast boy think.' Suddenly a memory had come to him. It was when he saw Raven in a towel. 'No! Not that, she's not my girlfriend anymore. I can't think of her like that.' But he couldn't help it. 'Raven was right, I'm a 16 year old hormonal guy.' He begun to wonder what she looked like without the towel, and he knew if anyone walked in, they would see him light up like a Christmas tree.

"You are thinking about my spawn even now, when your life is on the line."

"Don't call her that!" he snarled.

"She is my blood, my creation, and you are not suitable for her. She requires a demon, not a dirty beast."

"Yeah, well she also deserves a better father but we all can't get what we want."

He felt a punch to his stomach as he clutched it in pain. When he looked up, Trigon showed him a menacing smile. "And you deserve all I will give to you, you insolent fool!"

Garfield knew what was coming, but he never thought he would have to go through this again. He had a feeling the beatings he would receive would be much worse than anything he experienced. Fear sunk with the uncertainty of what his torture would do to him.

'I have to survive this. I will survive this. I don't want to die this way.'

He looked into the eyes of Trigon and braced himself the best he could considering he was tied up. "Do your worst, I dare you," smirked. 'Man I'm just asking for a beating now.'

"Are you changeling the great Trigon?"

"What if I am?" he asked as he felt his restraints cut. He fell to the floor.

"The only outcome is death. Are you prepared for that changeling?"

"Yes," he said with no doubt in his mind, "but are you prepared to die?"

"You are truly foolish and cocky. I will break your spirit and your bones in the end."

This was it. He couldn't move his body anymore. Everything hurt, and he was struggling to breathe. Blood lied against his skin along with the bruises he sustained. 'This is it, isn't it? This is how I'm going to die.'

"You put up a good fight changeling. I'm surprised, but I've decided to destroy you rather than keep you as my pet. It's more fun this way. Say goodbye changeling!"

Garfield closed his eyes, took his last breath in and then out. He was finally accepting death as his fate in life. It had been a big part of his life and now it was coming to its finality. He thought about his friends, Raven's family, Raven, and his parents. He smiled. 'I had a good life for the most part, and people who cared about me. 'I'm coming mom, I'm coming dad.'

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

'What? No, it couldn't be,' he thought as he opened his eyes to see Raven and her family fighting Trigon.

"Garfield," he heard as his eyes went to Zinthos.

"I—I can't believe it. You're here," said Garfield.

"You didn't think we would leave you behind, did you?"

"No, I just thought—never mind you should be helping your family."

"I'm not leaving you unprotected. I'm here to get you out of here and to a safe place."

"No!" yelled Garfield as Zinthos attempted to pick him up.

"You can't move me. I don't know how much damage has been done. I—I'm in a lot of pain."

"And you hold it inside so well my friend. Don't worry, I have other methods to move you," Zinthos said as Garfield could feel his body began to float in midair and taken outside of the cave.

When fresh air hit the changeling in the face, a smile came to him. Even if it was a different planet, it felt good to feel the wind. He looked to Zinthos. "You need to go back in there to help your family. I'll be fine," he said before he saw the cave shake. "Zinthos, Go, now!"

Zinthos floated Garfield to a stable place, watched the changeling close his eyes, and flew off to help his family fight the terrible Trigon. When he arrived, the battle had been taken out of the mountain.

Raven was breathing heavily and so was her family, but she would not give up until he was destroyed. She could tell her family was in the same mindset. When she saw Zinthos, she flew over to him. "He's safe Raven. Now, what do you need from us to defeat Trigon?"

"I need everyone's energy. I believe I need it to finally put an end to Trigon."

They all gathered around Raven and all eyes looked to Trigon, who was coming towards them. Before they could get hit, a green beast came out of nowhere and attacked Trigon.

"Beast boy," said Raven.

"Raven, he's giving us the time we need. Lets do this now!"

"Right," she said as she closed her eyes, spoke those three signature words, and felt the energy fill her up, consume her, and flow out from her hands and eyes towards Trigon. The beast moved out of the way as a ray of light hit Trigon and reduced the terrible demon into dust.


	12. Chapter 12

Opening his eyes, Garfield saw Raven's amazing display of power as she defeated her father once and for all. He had turned back to human form after he moved out of the way. He smiled. She was truly amazing to him, and he couldn't help as tears fell down his face. He couldn't move to wipe them away.

"Garfield."

"Hey Zinthos," he smiled. "It looks like we won."

"You've held out for so long. How do you feel?" asked Zinthos.

"I can't move. I—I'm in a lot of pain. I don't th—

"Don't talk like that!" Garfield moved his eyes as Zinthos looked to Raven. "You're not dying here so forget it."

"I—it's not like you can heal me Raven. If you do, you'll die."

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Raven.

"I can feel it. My pain will kill you."

Zinthos lifted Garfield with his powers. "We need to get him back to your friends and the Doom Patrol. They'll know what to do.

"Fine," said Raven as she opened a portal and everyone went through.

The Titans and the Doom Patrol were waiting on the other side of the portal. They were happy to see their friends and Raven's family.

"Thank x'hal you're all right!" said Starfire.

"Welcome back," said Cyborg.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Trigon has been defeated. I'll fill you in on the details later Robin," said Raven. "Right now Beast boy needs medical assistance.

"Wait! What happened to Slade and Galtry?" asked Garfield.

"Unconscious and taken into temporary custody until we can take them back to the states," said Bumblebee, "and I think that should be as soon as possible. Titans East is flying back to America right now to make sure these villains end up where they deserve."

"Thanks for the help Bumblebee," said Robin as she shook his hand. "Have a safe trip back."

Raven opened another portal to the Doom Patrol's sanctuary. By the time they had arrived, Raven fainted from exhaustion. Raven woke up on a couch and as she sat up, she grabbed her head, which was swirling.

"Take it easy sweetie," said Metrion. "You've used a lot of energy today."

"How's Beast boy?"

"He's still alive, and his wounds are being tended to. His body's exhausted but hopefully he'll be able to move around when he's not in pain."

"He's asleep right now. Poor guy had too much excitement," said Cyborg as he sat next to Raven.

Robin and Starfire came in a few minutes after him with looks on their faces that troubled Raven. "What's wrong?" she asked as Starfire began to tear up. Robin's arm went to her shoulder.

"Beast boy's not coming back with us to Jump City," said Robin. "I've talked to Beast boy and Mento. We believe it's best if he um, well if he—

"Stays in Africa to die. That's what you're trying to say. Isn't it Robin?"

"There's no way we're leaving BB here to die Robin," said Cyborg. "I don't care what you and Mento discussed. He's coming home to the Tower where he belongs."

"It's not up to us Cyborg. He's made his decision," said Robin. "I have to accept that not only as his leader but as his friend."

Raven snorted at Robin's comment. "Please, I know you're hiding something Robin. You wouldn't just accept this lying down."

"I can't tell you what it is Raven but lets just say it would be painful for Beast boy to go back. He made a decision that he can't take back and now he just wants to put some distance from Jump City."

Raven looked passed Robin to Starfire and Cyborg, who couldn't look her in the eyes. "Ok, I want to know what's going on, right now!"

"You don't want to know Raven," said Mento as he entered the room.

"No, I think I do," said Raven.

"Even if it would hurt you?" asked Azar.

"I've been hurt before. I believe I can take it."

"You and Beast boy were in a relationship before I extracted your memories of being together. We figured it was best with the villains we were facing that you be at full concentration on the battle instead of trying to find a way to save him from his inevitable death," said Mento.

"You bastard!" she yelled, which surprised everyone. "Messing with my mind!"

"It was and is for the best Raven. He's dying. You wouldn't be able to be with him anyway," said Craven.

"How dare you?" she seethed. Her eyes became red as she pinned Craven to the wall.

"Raven," said Mento as he rushed to her side, "I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best, but it wasn't. You'll never be able to get those memories, those feelings back. What can I do to make this right?"

Raven let Craven go as he slid to the ground. "Nothing," she said coldly, "there's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do," she said as she walked out of the room. She needed to mediate desperately as she crossed her legs outside on the back deck, levitated into the air, closed her eyes and uttered her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

'Raven, Raven! Love, she's gone,' said Timid. 'I can't find her.'

'I know Timid. I'm sure someday she'll—

'But what she doesn't? What if we're alone forever?'

'Timid, calm down,' said Knowledge.

'Yeah, we'll find a way to get those memories back,' said Brave.

'We can't. Mento, he did something and now we don't feel anything for Beast boy accept friendship. Every time we try to go there, we're blocked at every turn,' said knowledge.

'How do we even know it was good with Beast boy?' asked Timid.

'This BB we're talking about. He's a sweet and caring friend to us. Always trying to include us in everything so we don't feel alone.'

'Bu—but he let this happen to us,' said Rage. 'He let Mento take our memories. If he loved us, he wouldn't have done this to us.'

'Perhaps he did it so we wouldn't hurt so bad when he passes,' said Knowledge.

She didn't want to hear her emotions anymore. Raven opened her eyes as soon as she heard footsteps behind her. Unfolding her legs to stand on the ground, she faced a very hurt Elastic-girl.

"Raven, sweetie I didn't know. If I had, I would have stopped him from invading your mind like that. He had no right."

"I just don't understand. They thought I wasn't strong enough to fight in battle. They thought I would let Beast boy's predicament cloud my judgment in defeating probably three of the most powerful villains."

"You were wearing yourself thin Raven. Your friends were worried about you, but that is still no excuse for what Mento did. They should have talked to you first. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, but it might take some time to forgive my friends, family, and Mento."

"Your friends weren't the ones who told Mento to do this. They were still thinking about it when Mento let Beast boy know on the trip to Africa."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"I think he knew Beast boy couldn't make the decision, so Mento made it for him. He' always been like that when it comes to Garfield."

"I guess the only thing to do now is to go home," said Raven, "without Beast boy," she said as she felt Rita's hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome here anytime Raven, you, your friends, and family."

"Thanks Rita," said Raven as she walked back inside the house to see her friends' faces.

"Raven, we're—

"I know Robin. Lets just go home," said Raven.

"Really, just like that?" asked Cyborg as he came out of the medical room.

"There's nothing we can do for him now. He's made his choice Cyborg," said Raven.

"Are you not at least going to say goodbye to friend Beast boy? We all have. He is awake," said Starfire.

"I have nothing to say to him."

"A—are you kidding me?" said Cyborg. "The guy loves you Raven. This is killing him that he let this happen to you."

"He is my friend, nothing more. You're asking me to do something I can't do for him anymore."

"He's DYING Raven. Who knows how long he has left? You need to forgive him, so he can live whatever live he has left in peace."

"There's nothing to forgive. I feel Rage for Mento messing with my mind, but I don't blame Beast boy for what happened. I don't feel any love for Beast boy, and I would probably be heart broken and pissed at him if I had those feeling for him, but I don't. I am unable to have them anymore. You can tell him that yourself."

"I'll explain things to him Raven," said Rita as Raven nodded.

Raven opened up a portal to Titans Tower as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked through it. She looked at the Doom Patrol and then to their leader. "I hope you can live with yourself for what you've done," she said before she disappeared into the portal as it closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 (Four Years Later…Christmas Eve)

New Azarath was beautiful this time of year. Raven had her friends spending their first ever holiday with her and her family on New Azarath. Things had changed Raven realized as her teammates had started families of their own and brought them along.

Robin, now know as Nightwing and a very pregnant Starfire had showed up first. Raven was surprised to say the least but was happy for the beaming husband and wife. The two had gotten married on Titans Tower roof. The wedding had been beautiful but short, as the couple couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

Cyborg and Bumblebee showed some time after the first couple arrived with fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Raven was even more surprised by this, and Cyborg said he would explain later. The couple had married in the backyard of Cyborg's parents' home. It had been a small, simple wedding that Raven had enjoyed.

"It's really beautiful here Raven," said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I've really loved being here. It's peaceful. So, how—

"My father was able to save some of my sperm after my accident," said Cyborg. "I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"Well, I'm happy for you two. Their adorable," said Raven.

"For you maybe," Bumblebee smiled.

"What about you Starfire? Do you know the sex of your baby?" asked Raven.

"We're having a boy!" said Nightwing.

"He's so excited," said Starfire as her husband put his arm around his wife.

"Yeah, we can tell," said Cyborg. "Calm down man."

Raven smiled. "Well make yourselves comfortable," said Raven. "I'll be right back," she said as she left for the kitchen and came out with something to eat for her guests.

"Uh," Cyborg looked at the food wearily, "you didn't by any chance cook any of this, did you Raven?"

"No, when I invited you all over, Zinthos insisted he cook because I'm still learning."

"Well, compliments to the chef," said Cyborg as he filled his children's' plates before his own.

"Why thank you Cyborg," said Zinthos as he came through the door with Metrion.

"Azar and Craven are right behind us," said Metrion to Raven as her grandparents came in the door.

"It's good to see you all again," said Azar as she smiled, "and it looks like I have new people to meet."

"Azar loves kids," said Craven as he looked to his granddaughter. "How are you Raven? I know we haven't talked in a while."

"There's a reason for that, but it's the holidays so I'll put behind me for now. My friends are here. I just want to enjoy the time I have with them."

"I understand, but I want you to know how sorry I am about the changeling. He had great heart."

"The best," said Cyborg as he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder while Nightwing comforted his crying wife. BB was and still is greatly missed.

Darkness fell over the sky of New Azarath as a shadow figure in the distance made his way through the village. He was following something in the air, which brought him outside the village to a beautiful house with a tower attached to it with a signature bird of a raven etched into the home. As his hands went over what the symbol represented, he had doubts about showing his face to her again. He thought about turning back many times because he knew he would cause a lot of hurt, but he hoped the hurt would pass. He knew he would have to explain himself and how he had survived his destined death.

Green wings poked out of the holes he had made in the back of his cloak as he rose from the ground and flew onto the balcony of one of the bedrooms. Looking in, he saw the outline of a feminine figure in bed, purple hair poking out of the covers.

'Raven.' Just thinking about her made his heart hurt. He couldn't take back what happened, but he wanted to make things right now that his future was life.

Passing her room, he looked into the window of Nightwing and Starfire, who were holding each other as they slept. When Starfire shifted in bed, her blanket had left her body to reveal her very round stomach. He smiled. 'Star's going to be a mom. Wow!' He was happy for the couple and so he moved on.

The room beside Nightwing and Starfire's was that of Cyborg and Bumblebee. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him accept for the fact that two children entered the room with devious looks on their faces. They were about to wake up their parents when they spotted the green winged figure. He could tell how amazed they were by him, and he could definitely tell, 'yep those are definitely Cyborg's kids. But how did he—

"Dad!" the boy yelled.

'Uh oh,' he said as he flew away from the house.

"Wh—what's up little man?" asked Cyborg to his son.

"I saw a flying shadow outside your window," said Zack. "Serena saw it to!"

"Now what were you two doing up from bed?" asked their mother as she sat up in bed.

"Uh," said Zack and Serena.

"I'm sure it was just a big bird flying outside," said Bumblebee as she led the kids back to their room.

Cyborg was about to go back to sleep when a knock came to his door. "Aw man come on," he said as he opened the door. "Raven, what's—

"I sensed something watching me from my room."

"Well my kids did say they saw a flying figure outside the window but Karen and I thought—

"It's still nearby. Wake up Nightwing and we'll search the area," said Raven.

"I'm on it," Cyborg said as he went to wake up Nightwing.

"Cy—Cyborg, wha—

"Something's been watching us. We should check it out."

"I shall come as well," said Starfire as she sat up in bed.

"No, we don't know what we're up against. Stay here and protect our child."

"I am capable of protecting myself and the child if I need to fight my husband."

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you or our son. Please Starfire just this once—

"Fine," she kissed him. "Be safe."

Raven, Cyborg, and Nightwing made there way outside. They split up to look for the flying creature. Raven was trying to sense the creature but was having no luck. It confused her. 'Unless the creature is masking their emotions but why would they need to is the real question.' Suddenly, Raven heard an explosion and flew over to find out what had caused it. What she saw surprised her. It was a hooded figure with green wings, which wasn't trying to fight Nightwing.

"Nightwing, stop," said Raven as Cyborg came over to see what the commotion was all about. "It's not dangerous."

"How do you know that?" asked Nightwing as she stood beside the figure.

"Well for one it hasn't thrown a single punch or tried to get away from you," said Raven.

"Yeah man, lets find out what it wants," said Cyborg as he walked towards the figure. "Who are you and why are you looking around here?"

"I—I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe this was a mistake. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing. I didn't meant to scare your kids Victor," said the male voice.

"H—how do you know my name?" asked Cyborg.

The male laughed. "I think I would the name of my best friend Cy."

"No! It can't be you're—

"Dead, I thought I was to but then something happened to change all that."

"Wait a minute! How do we know you're really Beast boy. Show yourself!" demanded Nightwing.

"Well," he chuckled, "I'm not exactly a boy anymore, but I must warn you, what you're about to see is hideous. I didn't exactly grow into my looks." The hood came down and they all gasped.

"Damn! Dude you look handsome," said Cyborg. "Oh my god it really is you BB!" he yelled as he picked up BB by the wait and hugged him tight. "Oh man I missed you so much B."

"I can't believe it," said Nightwing.

"I know," said Raven in shock as she took in his appearance. His face had lost its boyish charm and was replaced by a mature face. His hair had grown out and was lying on his shoulders. His eyes really struck her. They were the same 16-year-old eyes she had seen four years ago, but there was also experience and maturity.

"He's taller than me!"

"Boys," Raven said as Nightwing tried removing Cyborg from BB, who needed to breathe.

"It's good to have you back BB," Nightwing said as he hugged his friend, "but now you have to explain what happened. It's been four years Beast boy. Why didn't you come back to the team?"

"Maybe we should continue this conversation inside. It's cold out here," said Raven.

"That's a good idea," said Nightwing who walked ahead of Raven along with Cyborg, who wanted to get back to check on his family.

Raven felt Beast boy walk beside her and risked a glance up to his face. When he looked back at her, she wasn't prepared for all the sadness in his eyes starring back at her.

"I—I'm so sorry Raven. I wish I could take it all back."

Those words echoed in Raven's head as they walked inside the house. She knew they meant something more to him, but she didn't feel it. She didn't even know if she wanted to. She was taken out of her thoughts by Starfire's scream as she saw Beast boy. Raven could feel the happiness radiating off her friend and was happy everyone was back together again.

"Friend Beast boy how is this even possible?"

"I promise I'll explain everything Star," he said as he suddenly felt two weights on his legs. Looking down, he saw Victor's kids and smiled. "These must be your kids Cy. They're certainly mischievous like you."

"You know I say that all the time to him," smiled Bumblebee.

"Hey Karen, it's good to see to see you."

"I can say the same about you. Man, did you grow into a handsome hottie," she said as Beast boy blushed.

"Karen!" exclaimed Victor.

"Relax Victor," she said.

"Yeah relax Victor you pretty much said the same thing about me," said BB as Nightwing and Starfire laughed.

"Oh really?" questioned Karen.

"Well not like that, I was just as man giving a compliment to another man."

BB looked down once again to the two children hanging on his legs. "Hi, I'm your uncle Garfield. What are your names?"

"I'm Zack, I'm 3 years old. My sister Serena is 3 also. We're twins."

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm your father's best friend."

"You're so cool. H—how did you get those wings?" asked Zach.

"Lots of practice."

"My mommy has wings to," said Serena.

"I've seen them in action. She's a strong fighter."

"And a hero like Dad and uncle Nightwing, aunt Starfire, and aunt Raven."

"They're great heroes," he said as he looked at his friends, "all of them."

"And so are you Garfield," said Raven.

He smiled. "Thanks Rae." He waited for her to correct him, but it never came. He'd have to ask about that later. "So?" He looked at Starfire, "do you know the gender of your baby?"

"It's a boy!" said Nightwing, who couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yes, my husband is clearly very excited about that."

"Just wait until you have to wake up at 2am in the morning, you won't be too excited trust me," said Cyborg but he looked to his two children who were now hanging on their mother, "but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love them so much."

"And they love you Cyborg," said BB. "You're the best guy I know."

"Right back at you B."

"I—

"No, I won't have you putting yourself down B," said Cyborg. "We love you man. We're just glad that you're back with us to see our children grow up and be an uncle to these kids."

"Nothing would make me happier, but I want to make things right with all of you. You deserve that. It's Christmas after all but maybe for now we can just relax."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

It was Christmas morning, and Beast boy had woken up from Raven's couch in the living room to hear the commotion of the Victor Stone twins sitting around the tree, each with a gift in their hands. He smiled at the twins, thinking about how carefree they were. He knew they would have a great childhood like he never had growing up.

Getting up off the couch, he joined the kids on the floor and smiled. "So, what do you think Santa brought you two for Christmas?"

"What are you two doing up?" asked their mother Karen. "It's so early."

"We were too excited to sleep mommy," said Serena.

"Everyone's still asleep," said Karen.

"Not anymore," said Nightwing, his arm around his excited wife. "It looks like your kids had the same idea as my wife."

"And then Starfire had to go and wake me up," said Raven with bed head and wearing a lovely, long white nightdress.

Beast boy took in Raven's appearance. "You look—he stopped himself. 'She's not mine anymore, remember you idiot!' He sighed. "Sorry, I—

"Thank you Garfield," said Raven. "It's ok."

He then suddenly had a strong urge to hug her and before his mind caught up with his body, he had swept Raven into a hug, holding her tight, and taking in her scent. "I—I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"It's all in the past Garfield, and I've forgiven you and our friends. It's time to move on," she said as she moved out of his embrace.

"All right, I got the camera! Lets get to opening presents," said Cyborg.

Beast boy watched as everyone opened gifts and smiled at the laughter and the tears of gift giving. He was lucky. He had the greatest friends, but he knew what he was missing. He had given it away in fear. 'I didn't trust her to be focused.' He looked at Raven. 'She's probably happier without me anyway. What could I really give her? She deserves an uncomplicated guy.'

"Hey Beast boy," said Cyborg.

"Huh?" said BB.

"You know you're really not a boy anymore. Ever think about changing your name?" asked Karen.

"Well Craven's always calling me Changeling," said BB.

"It does fit quiet well Garfield," said Craven as he came into the room with his wife. "It's good to see you alive."

"Uh, thanks Craven," said Changeling.

"Hey, is that who I think it is," said Zinthos.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" said Metrion as she went over and hugged him while Zinthos put a strong hand on his shoulder.

Raven couldn't help but look at the scene. He really fit in with her family. Raven could tell her family really cared about him. She was thankful for that. She started to wonder what it had been like before, before her mind had been tampered with. Everyday she would try to remember the feelings she had for Garfield and every time she hit a wall. She wondered why she kept going. She wondered why she just could not move on from the Changeling.

After opening presents and eating breakfast, the twins played with their toys under the tree. Cyborg was cleaning up the kitchen along with his wife while Nightwing and Starfire relaxed on the couch, content in each other's company. Raven went upstairs to change while Changeling sat by the fire, looking at the loving couple on the couch. He envied them. He wanted more than anything to have someone in his life to love. "Changeling, are you—Nightwing was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Ok, now I want to know what you've been up to for four years," said Victor.

"Well, he gets right to the point," said Raven as she sat across from Nightwing and Starfire on another couch that was closer to the fireplace.

"Why do we tell him what we've been up to first," said Karen as she sat beside Starfire.

"Well after we left you in Africa, we went back to the tower. We fought crime for a while but then it started to die out. We all missed you and knowing you were never coming back became too much to bear. We held out as long as we could but when I turned eighteen," said Nightwing, "I made the decision that we should go our own ways."

"Nightwing and I left for Gotham and helped protect the city for a while. At some point we decided we wanted a family and Nightwing proposed and we got married. After the honeymoon, I got pregnant. It's been a glorious life so far," Starfire said as she rubbed her belly, causing everyone to smile at the loving display.

"When I left Titans Tower, I sought out Karen at Titans East. I became part of the team but after a year, Karen and I decided to leave and start our own lives. We actually live in Jump City. We were both born there so now we live close to my parents and hers. We got married in my family backyard and conceived our twins a week after our honeymoon. It's been a heck of a ride."

"It sure has Victor," said Karen as she kissed her husband.

"Ewe," said Raven at their display of affection.

"You can say that again Rae. I mean it's totally disrespectful to make another baby in Raven's house and especially right in front of us," said Garfield.

"I second that," said Raven.

"Calm down, we're not weird like that and besides we all ready have two handfuls to deal with," said Karen. "We'd be nuts to try for another child right now."

"Anyway," said Raven, "I went to live in New Azarath. I lived with Metrion and Zinthos before I got a job as a librarian. As a birthday present to me, Metrion and Zinthos offered to build me a house. They're very gifted architects. Zinthos's family actually helped in restoring New Azarath to what it is today, but I decided I wanted to help as well."

"So, what about your love life?" asked Garfield.

"My grandparents have been quiet demanding in me finding someone to settle down with by setting me up on blind dates. It was disastrous, and I never want to do it again."

"So, there's been no one serious?" asked Garfield.

"What did I just say?" said Raven.

"Sorry, I uh just thought you would have someone."

"Love is just not for me. It's too complicated with my emotions and everything."

"But what if you found the right person?"

"Why are you pressing this so hard?"

"I want you to be happy," said Garfield.

Raven's face softened. "Thank you Garfield."

"Are you two done? I want to know what Changeling's been up to," said Victor.

"Gee thanks for being so considerate," said Raven.

"You two can talk more later," said Victor.

"I guess he has a point," said Garfield. "We'll talk later Rae, is that ok?"

"Sure," said Raven. "You don't want to keep Victor waiting."

"Ok, well after you all left, Rita told me everything that happened before you left. I felt awful about not going back, but I didn't want to see what I would go through in dying. I still couldn't move much, and I was still in a lot of pain. I slipped into a coma, died a couple of times, and before I knew it, I had woken up and was able to move my limbs. I discovered it had been a two-year coma. The Doom Patrol took good care of my body while I was out, and they continued to help get full mobility of my body.

By the time a year passed, I was able to do everything on my own. I'd still have times were my body felt weak, but if I exerted myself too much, my body would give out. I felt guilty for being so useless, so I ran away. I couldn't bear the Doom Patrol taking care of me like I was some helpless child anymore. They did so much for me, and I didn't want their lives to become taking care of me until my death."

"I found my parent's hut in the forest, lied down, and prepared to die on my parents' bed. I tried to fall asleep but the pain in my body kept waking me up, and I found I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and bed and before I could even commit suicide, I felt something through the mattress. It wasn't soft, so I lifted the mattress to find a suitcase. When I opened it, I found a note from my parents. It said just in case you last this long, Love Mom and Dad. Under the note was something had been working on to find a permanent solution to my shape shifting. I didn't know what was in it, but I injected it into my system, rested on the bed, and woke up the next day refreshed and in no pain. I actually transformed into an animal for the first time in years, and it felt good, it felt right."

"By the time the fourth year came around, I planned to go back and find everyone but then I realized that things have probably changed in four years. I thought you wouldn't want to see me but then King Twabwa came to seem me, and I told him about my fear. He gave me a tracking spell and so here I am."

The quiet made Garfield feel uneasy, but he looked around to see Starfire was wiping away tears as her husband comforted her. Victor and Karen were shocked, and he couldn't begin to read Raven. She did look like she was thinking about something.

"And we thought you were strong before but wow Garfield, you've truly been through a lot," said Zinthos as he walked into the room.

"You are truly an amazing creature, Changeling," said Craven.

"No, I don't deserve that because no matter what at the end of the day, I still can't get over what I did to Raven. I can't believe I even thought of doing what Mento suggested for even a second. It disgusts me that I didn't trust in Raven to handle her own life. She's strong. She can get through anything, and I didn't believe in that."

"You have to let that go Garfield. I've forgiven everyone. It does no good to keep dwelling on this. Nothing going to change," said Raven.

"You're right Raven because I know one thing that hasn't changed. I still love you, and it kills me that I'll never know where that could have taken us in life. I—I think," he felt himself welling up, "I think I could've made you really happy and now we'll never know," he said as he walked out of the room and out the door to get some air.

It was cold and now Garfield was starting to think it was a bad idea to walk out, but he couldn't help it, what happened in the past still left a scar on his heart. He came back because a part of him didn't want to give up on Raven. He wanted to find a way to get through to her, but he didn't know if he could. 'Is it too late?'

"Garfield."

"I'm sorry for my outburst Raven. I—

"It's ok. It's been four rough years for you, and you can't help but think about what lead up to them."

"It's all my fault. How can I possibly make this up to you? I mean I know you've forgiven me, but you can't have forgotten? Aren't you angry with me? Don't you just want to yell and scream at me?"

"There's nothing you owe me and no I can't forget but why should I spend my life angry at you for something you didn't do directly? I don't want to yell and scream because it solves nothing, but I'm sorry for what you've lost."

"You lost it to Rae, and I'm sorry."

"Truthfully I can't remember any of it. It doesn't mean that I've stopped trying to search for those memories."

"Really?" he said in surprise.

"My friends and family can bring up the memories we've had together, but it doesn't mean I don't want to remember them myself. Their my memories to Garfield."

Garfield sighed. "I've talked to Mento about the power he used to take away memories because I was curious. I thought maybe there was a way he could restore them, and that's when he told me that he'd done it to someone else."

"What happened to them?" Raven asked.

"They continued to live their normal life, never knowing the real pain of the memories they experienced. That's when Mento told me that he couldn't reverse what he did. He tried, but I'm not giving up on you Rae."

"What do you think you can do?"

"Maybe I can remind you of what you had with me. It might jog something in your mind."

"Well I've tried everything else so what do I have to lose?"

"I just want you to let me know if I do anything that crosses a line or makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway."

"Like wh—he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away quickly.

"Oh," was all that managed to come out of her mouth.

"I just wanted to—

"Lets try that again," said Raven.

"Um, what?"

"Just trust me," she said as he moved closer to her, took her by the waist, and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He felt her arms around his neck, brining his body close to hers, and he felt the warmth again, the completeness he wanted in his life. He didn't want to let go as his lips moved from her lips to her neck as he sucked on her skin. "G—Garfield," she moaned.

"S—sorry Raven," he said as he pulled away and walked back inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Christmas was over as Raven woke in bed. She knew her friends would be leaving tomorrow, back to their own lives, and she would be back to her lonely life. Her family was great, but this was her house. She knew they wouldn't always be around, and she couldn't deny that she had a longing to have someone to spend the rest of her life. Yet every time she reminded herself of what she was and how that wasn't possible.

Getting up from bed, she moved towards the balcony. Looking out at the beautiful view, her attention went to the laughter of Victor's twins playing in the yard with Garfield. He gave the twins a pony ride, let them pet him as a kitten, and chase him as a dog. When he transformed back into the Changeling, the kids tackled him to the ground as he laughed and she smiled at the sight. Then his eyes met hers and she knew she should be feeling something meaningful but it wasn't there. She turned away and walked back into her room.

Sitting on her bed, she could feel frustration. She wanted to feel the things that Garfield had made her feel before her memory was wiped.

'Hey Rae, do you think Dr. Light's time—

'Don't even think about it Brave.'

'It's probably still at the Tower.'

'No, it is a bad idea to manipulate time. I'll just have to deal with life the way it is.'

'But Raven, don't you want to know what it feels like to be loved by Garfield?' asked Love. 'Don't you want that back?'

'It's selfish of me to change time just because I want to know what it would be like to love Garfield. He's my friend, and that's a type of love.'

'You know he's willing to help you try to regain those memories. You owe it to yourself to let him do this for you,' said Knowledge.

'I guess you're right.'

Raven was too much in her head to notice a green kitten rolling around on her lap. She came out of her thoughts to see two green kitten eyes starring back into hers. She scooped him up in her hands and closer to her face as the kitten rubbed his face against hers as he purred.

"Is this your way of trying to charm me?" she asked as the kitten hopped from her hands, onto the bed, and became Changeling.

"You seemed frustrated, and I wanted to relax you," he said as his hand rested on her shoulder as he smiled. "By the way I like the nightgown."

"I should be getting dressed. Everyone's up before me for a change," she said as she got from the bed.

"Rae," he said as he got off her bed. "You can talk to me if you need to. I'll always be here for you."

"Everyone's leaving tomorrow," said Raven. "I—I'm going to really miss them."

He smiled. "So get dressed, get outside, and spend time with them."

"Thank you Garfield."

"Oh and you know not everyone's leaving right?" he smiled. "I have no where to be but here with you Rae."

Raven smiled as she hugged Garfield tightly, burying her face in his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

A year had passed with Garfield and no progress had been made. He tried everything he could think of and boy was he persistent, and Raven was thankful for that everyday, but she was starting to feel hopeless. This led her to sneak out of her home in the middle of the night, open a portal to Titans Tower, and step through to Earth.

Looking at Dr. Lights' time machine clock, she wondered if this was this was the right thing to do. 'I can't stand it anymore. I want to know what it feels like to be in love with Garfield. I didn't have that chance this time around but if I go back, I still have a chance to stop what Mento did to me.'

Taking the clock out of its case, she let her hands set the right time, took a deep breath, and then pressed the button. A whole appeared before, and she stepped inside without reservation. She ended up lying on her bed and as she got up and looked outside, she saw it was dark. Looking towards her clock, it read 11:59PM and the date she recognized very well. 'Tomorrow's when we got to Africa to defeat Trigon, Slade, and Galtry, which means Mento should be coming in any second to erase my memories with Beast boy.'

She heard footsteps coming towards her door and before he could invade the privacy of her room, she opened her door to see a very surprised Mento. "I thought you were—

"Asleep, like for me I wasn't. I know what you were about to do Mento. You were going to erase my memories with Beast boy, and I won't let you. I can handle any villain that comes my way no matter how bad. I am very aware of what is going on with Beast boy, and I can put that aside to save the earth."

"I'm sorry Raven. Believe me I didn't want to do this in the first place but now I know you can handle yourself and get the job done, I will leave your memories alone."

"Thank you Mento."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I'm not mad at anyone. I just wish you would have talked about with me first before thinking I'm unstable."

"I understand. Well I'll let you get some rest," he said as he left her room.

As soon as Mento disappeared down the hall, she made her way to Beast boy's room. Instead of knocking, she went right through the door to see Beast boy snoring on the top bunk, one leg hanging off the bed and she smiled. He looked so adorable the closer she floated towards him.

Carefully she floated over to side of the bed that he wasn't occupying and lied down. She searched for any kind of blanket and saw one at the end of her bed as she levitated it towards her body and covered herself. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

When Beast boy rolled over in bed, he smelled lavender and a hint of vanilla. Opening his eyes, he saw a content sleeping Raven beside him. A smile was on her face, and he knew how lucky he was to have her in his life. He looked around for another blanket to cover him when he felt himself being covered.

"Raven," he said sleepily as he smiled.

"I just wanted to do this," she said as she leaned into him and kissed him passionately on the lips. When she pulled away, she felt it. She felt her love for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Trigon, Slade, and Galtry had been defeated. The Titans said their goodbyes to the Doom Patrol in Africa as well as Titans East as they went back to Jump City.

Raven couldn't help but smile as all five Titans including herself entered the tower. She could tell her friends were tired but happy about the outcome of the battle. It was early when they got back; so they all decided to get some sleep accept for Raven, who decided to mediate on the roof.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she uttered as she heard footsteps coming her way. She smiled. "You know it's rude to interrupt me during my mediation."

"Yeah, well I've never been one to take a hint," said Beast boy as he stood beside her cross-legged, levitated body.

"I thought you would have been asleep by now."

"Well we've been through a lot with the battle and I'm still reeling from it you know."

"Sure," she said as she uncrossed her legs and stood with her feet planted to the roof, "it was pretty intense, and you're body's been through a lot. You should try and get some rest Garfield."

"You know I'm not dying this instant Rae."

"You're not dying at all. There's a cure. It lives under the mattress of your parents' bed. They came up with a way to maintain your life as a shape shifter."

"How do you know this?"

"It's a long story Beast boy. I promise I'll tell you someday but what's important now is getting that cure," she said as she opened up a portal. "I'll be right back. Wait right here," she said as she stepped though the portal and disappeared.

Beast boy sat at the edge of the roof and for the first time felt a sense of relief pass through him. He would live. He would live a long, happy life with Raven, and it was all because of her.

"I'm back," she said with a suitcase in her hand. She handed it to him, and she could feel so much happiness from the changeling that she couldn't help but smile.

"You saved my life Raven," he said seriously as he looked down to the suitcase gripped in his hands.

"A life without you is something I couldn't bare," she smiled. "I told you I wouldn't give up on you but the funny thing is that you saved your own life Garfield, just by wanting to live."

"I love you Raven," he said as he cupped her face and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Pulling away to breath, Raven rested her forehead against his. "I love you to Garfield."

Hand in hand they walked off the roof and into their home. And it would always be their first home no matter where life took them. Now they had time to grow up, to fall deeper in love with one another, to learn new things about each other each and everyday, and share their bodies in passionate bliss, forever.

The End


End file.
